Shed of Love
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: (For RNA Challenge) Kuroko gemetar, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya menjadi saksi pembunuhan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia panik, haruskah ia sembunyi atau justru kabur, ketika si pembunuh menyadari keberadaanya!


**Shed of Love**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning: TYPO, Boy x Boy, NC, LEMON**

**Genre:** Suspense, Crime

**###**

.

Malam telah larut, seorang pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya segera menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk membaca sebuah buku sastra. Ia segera menaruh buku tersebut di atas lemari pakaian yang hanya setinggi satu koma lima meter, kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas sebuah tempat tidur single yang berada tepat didepan lemari pakaian tadi. Manik azure yang sewarna dengan rambut halusnya kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Menandakan bahwa dirinya mulai dilanda rasa kantuk.

Kedua iris bulat tersebut menyapu ruangan apartemennya yang bisa dibilang kecil namun cukup nyaman karena hanya terdiri dari ruang utama dan kamar mandi. Ya… Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa sastra yang merangkap sebagai part timer. Tentu saja gajinya hanya cukup untuk membayar kuliah, menyewa apartemen sederhana dan membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tapi beruntung ia telah bekerja di toko buku sebelum ia mulai kuliah, sehingga pengeluaran untuk membeli buku bisa ditekan walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Haahh…" Kuroko menghela nafas ketika tak sengaja iris aquamarinenya menangkap bulatnya rembulan dari balik jendela. Dengan enggan iapun berjalan, berniat menutup tirai agar bisa segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya.

Kuroko yang baru saja mau menutup tirai kamarnya langsung mematung. Memandangi kejadian yang ada di bawah sana. Di belakang gedung apartemen sederhana yang ditempatinya! Sepasang manik azure itu menangkap dua sosok laki-laki yang tak kelihatan wajahnya karena minimnya cahaya dibawah sana. Salah satunya memakai setelan kantor yang nampaknya cukup rapi, sedangkan seorang lagi memakai celana panjang dan sweater, dimana tudung sweater tersebut digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, mereka sepertinya sedang berargumen namun beberapa saat kemudian keduanya terlihat saling memukul satu sama lain. Aahh…Kuroko berfikir, kalau seharusnya mereka berdua tidak perlu saling pukul seperti itu. Seharusnya mereka membicarakan masalah mereka baik-baik. Menurutnya akal sehatnya, setiap masalah pasti bisa diselesaikan asal dibicarakan dengan baik-baik.

Kuroko menghela nafas kembali, kedua tangannya dituntun untuk menutup tirai jendela berwarna putih bersih yang tergatung pada sebuah besi diatas jendela. Namun, ketika tirai tersebut baru tertutup setengahnya, kedua mata Kuroko membulat. Ia kaget tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri, manakala salah satu sosok laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar dibawah sana menggerakkan tangan dengan mantap. Menusukkan pisau ke punggung laki-laki yang lainnya. Ya…laki-laki bertudung dibawah sana kini sedang menusukkan pisau ke punggung laki-laki kantoran yang tadi sempat menjadi lawan bicara.

Satu tusukan

Dua tusukan

Tiga tusukan.

Tangan Kuroko langsung bergetar, ketika sadar bahwa laki-laki yang tertusuk itu jatuh menyentuh tanah. Sementara si laki-laki bertudung kini tengah menggenggam pisau yang sudah tercabut dan pastinya sudah berlumuran banyak darah.

Kuroko terhenyak begitu menyadari bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan di depan matanya. Jantungnya mencelos begitu kedua irisnya bertatapan dengan si pembunuh yang wajahnya terhalang bayangan-bayangan pohon dan juga tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa sebelah tangan si pembunuh yang tidak sedang menggenggam erat pisaunya kini mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya.

Satu kali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Empat kali

Lima kali!

Ya…telunjuk itu bergerak lima kali. Setiap gerakan telunjuknya tersebut membuat tangan si pembunuh semakin ke atas. Kemudian setelah selesai menggerakkan telunjuknya, laki-laki itu terlihat menjilat mata pisau yang sedang digenggamnya dari tengah hingga ke ujung. Menampakkan seringaian yang terlihat samar.

Jantung Kuroko semakin berdetak keras manakala sang pemuda tadi mulai berjalan. Dengan secepat kilat, Kuroko langsung menutup tirai jendela. Otaknyapun mulai berfikir keras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang dan kenapa orang tersebut menunjuknya sebanyak lima kali.

Lima kali dan lima kali. Hanya itu informasi yang Kuroko coba proses di dalam otaknya. Hingga setelah beberapa detik kemudian dirinya sadar kalau saat ini dirinya sedang berada di lantai lima gedung apatement.

"Si…sial!" Tubuh Kuroko merinding. Ia sangat panik. Bagaimanapun saat ini yang harus dilakukan adalah menyelamatkan diri. Ia tahu bahwa si pembunuh tadi pasti saat ini sedang berlari menuju tempatnya berada.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Kuroko langsung berlari, meraih gagang telepon yang ada di dekat pintu dan menekan tombol 911. Namun, ia langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan satunya begitu menyadari bahwa pesawat telepon tersebut tidak bisa digunakan. Apakah mungkin sang pembunuh tadi sudah memutus kabel teleponnya?! Tapi, kenapa begitu cepat?!

"Secepat apa dia berlari?!" Batin Kuroko. Kini ia makin panik. Pikirannya mulai beralih pada ponselnya. Dengan segera, ia langsung meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Ke…kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!" Kuroko kesal setengah mati begitu melihat layar ponselnya sudah menghitam kehabisan daya.

Kabur! Itulah yang ada dipikirkan Kuroko saat ini. Namun ketika ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar bisa sedikit lebih tenang, iapun sadar. Ada kemungkinan bahwa sang penjahat sudah mengenali wajahnya, terlebih lagi warna rambutnya yang tak lazim di kalangan banyak orang. Akan sangat sia-sia jika kabur kalau pembunuh tersebut sudah mengenalinya. Terimakasih kepada cahaya lampu yang menerangi apartemen kecilnya sedari tadi sehingga ia bisa dikenali dengan begitu mudahnya.

Kuroko menelan ludah, begitu menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan semua lampu yang ada di apartemennya.

Gelap gulita.

Hanya itu yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan apartemennya saat ini. Sambil mengatur nafas dan juga detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan Kurokopun duduk. Menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di satu-satunya sofa kecil yang ada di apartemennya. Membiasakan matanya agar terbiasa melihat di dalam ruangan gelap yang telah ditempatinya selama satu tahun lebih.

**Kretek kretek**

Nafas Kuroko tercekat begitu ia mendengar suara kenop pintu yang dicoba untuk dibuka dari luar, namun sayangnya tidak berhasil. Pintu tersebut telah terkunci dari dalam dan kini kuncinya tengah tergantung di samping lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu dan bercat putih bersih.

"Sial…!" Kuroko menggerutu dalam hati. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya ketika ia mendengar ada suara halus dari balik kenop pintu tersebut. Ia panik! Berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk lolos dari semua ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

**Ckrek**

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutupnya kembali dengan halus agar tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan. Irisnya menyapu ruangan yang gelap gulita. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyusuri tembok. Menekan tombol yang ada di dinding sehingga membuat satu-satunya lampu di ruang utama tersebut menyala. Menerangi ruangan yang hanya terdiri dari sofa, meja kecil, tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian yang masing-masing hanya berjumlah satu.

Dengan sigap tangannya mengambil gerombolan kunci yang digabung menjadi satu dalam sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket. Menciptakan bunyi gemerincing yang saling beradu antara kunci yang satu dengan lainnya, ketika gantungan kunci tersebut diambil dari paku yang menancap di samping sebuah lemari putih.

**Cklik**

Kini suara kenop pintu dan anak kunci beradu. Membuat apartemen tersebut kembali terkunci dari dalam. Kemudian ditariknya anak kunci tersebut dan dimasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Dengan satu gerakan ditepisnya tudung yang menutupi kepalanya hingga menampakkan surai merah sewarna darah dan iris merah orange yang masih setia mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya keseluruh ruangan.

"Apa ada orang?" Tanya si pemuda sambil menorehkan pisaunya ke tembok. Meninggalkan guratan tipis berwarna merah dan suara sayatan yang cukup membuat telinga menjadi ngilu saat mendengarnya. Membuat siapapun dapat bergidik mendengarnya, terutama bagi Kuroko yang kini sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Memeluk kedua kakinya rapat-rapat untuk mengurangi segala bentuk ketakutannya.

"Tidak perlu takut…tunjukkan saja dirimu…" Lanjutnya sambil terus melangkahkan kedua kaki menuju ke depan pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Apa kau ada disini?" Tanya si pembunuh itu dengan santainya. Kemudian dengan halus tangannya memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

"Wah...tidak disini ya?" Wajah si pembunuh terlihat kecewa ketika tidak mendapati siapa-siapa didalam kamar mandi itu.

**Duk**

Si pembunuh bersurai scarlet langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara. Terlihat jelas, wajah kecewanya tadi kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

**Tek **

**Tek **

**Tek**

**Tek**

Pisau yang digenggam si pembunuh mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran lemari yang terbuat dari kayu karbon bercat putih. Menciptakan nuansa mencekam bagi Kuroko yang saat ini setengah mati mencoba untuk diam dan menahan gemetar pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Karena aku sedang baik… kau boleh memilih…aku yang membuka atau kau yang keluar…" Jelas si Pembunuh sambil terus mengetuk ngetukkan pisaunya. Membuat suaranya terdengar nyaring di telinga Kuroko, meningkatkan pompaan jatungnya menjadi semakin kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kuhitung sampai lima…" Jelas si pembunuh bersurai scarlet tersebut.

"Satu…" Si pembunuh kini berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari lemari putih tersebut. Berdiri tepat di tengah lemari pakaian yang memiliki dua pintu di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Dua…" Diciumnya aroma darah yang masih tersisa dari mata pisau yang digenggamnya.

"Tiga…" Kini dimain-mainkannya pisau tersebut dalam genggaman. Sehingga pisau tersebut dapat berputar searah jarum jam.

"Empat…" Ia menghentikan gerakan pada pisau tajam itu, kemudian tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan pisau yang masih memiliki bercak darah berwarna merah segar.

"Li-"

"Aku keluar…aku keluar!" Tiba-tiba pintu lemari terbuka, menampakkan Kuroko yang pucat pasi sedang merangkak keluar dari lemari disertai suara paniknya.

"Hn…pilihan yang bagus..." Secepat kilat si pembunuh mengarahkan ujung pisau yang paling tajam ke arah Kuroko.

"Jangan bunuh aku!" Teriak Kuroko tepat sebelum ujung mata pisau itu menusuk mata biru yang kini bersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Membuat si pembunuh berwajah dingin tersebut menghentikan aksinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bunuh katamu? Kalau kau tidak mati, aku bisa terancam nanti." Jelas si pembunuh dengan nada yang tenang namun sangat mengintimidasi.

"A…aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal jangan bunuh aku…kumohon…" Kuroko menatap iris heterochrome dengan takut-takut.

"Hn…apa saja? Ahhh… sudahlah lebih baik kau mati… Bukankah lebih enak kalau mati? Kau jadi tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa nanti."

"A..aku belum bisa mati…" Jelas Kuroko disertai suara yang bergetar menahan segala kengerian yang dirasakan.

"Heenn… Baiklah…" Si pembunuh menarik pisaunya menjauh dari Kuroko, kemudian iapun berjongkok di hadapan Kuroko.

"Namaku Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro…Siapa namamu?"

"Ku…Kuroko Tetsuya..."

"Tetsuya, kau bilang kau ingin melakukan apapun agar aku tidak membunuhmu bukan?" Akashi menggerakkan ujung mata pisaunya ke pipi Kuroko, membuat sedikit darah segar mengucur dari guratan halus yang tercipta.

"I..iya…" Jawab Kuroko sambil menutup sebelah kelopak matanya menahan perih.

Akashi berdiri, sebelah tangannya terjulur kearah Kuroko. Lalu dengan takut-takut Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi dan ikut berdiri. Dituntunnya Kuroko hingga mereka berdua semakin mendekat ke sebuah meja kecil yang terletak diantara tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian tempat Kuroko bersembunyi tadi.

Dengan hati-hati Akashi meletakkan pisaunya diatas meja kecil tersebut. Dipandanginya Iris aquamarine yang memancarkan ketakutan akan keberadaannya yang bisa saja mengancam nyawa.

"En…" Kuroko setengah kaget, ketika kedua telapak tangan Akashi yang terasa dingin menangkup kedua pipinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih keras ketika Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

Kuroko menahan nafas. Otaknya serasa berputar saat menelan informasi yang terasa ambigu untuknya. Pikirannya seakan menolak atas perlakuan yang diterimanya. Tanpa diduga, sistem refleknya bekerja sangat cepat, menciptakan gerakan tangan disertai tenaga yang kuat untuk mendorong Akashi. Membuat Akasi terhempas ke atas kasur yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh sang surai scarlet tersebut.

Kedua insan yang saling bertatapan tersebut sama-sama terkaget. Namun tidak lama bagi Kuroko untuk tetap berdiam diri. Dengan mengerahkan semua keberanian, Kurokopun berlari menuju pintu. Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu, Kuroko segera menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Namun, benda yang terbuat dari kayu bercat coklat tua itu tak mau bergeming sedikitpun. Membuat Kuroko makin frustasi manakala Akashi mulai berjalan kearahnya sambil menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Apa kau menolakku, hn? Bukankah kau yang bilang akan melakukan apa saja?" Kedua tangan Akashi lalu bersedekap. Tatapan mata merah-orangenya menusuk, membuat ekspresinya menjadi tiga kali lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Akan ku ajarkan agar kau selalu menepati janjimu." Lanjut si pembunuh bersurai merah tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Akkhhhh….aakhhh...sakit…sakit…" Kuroko dengan tubuh polosnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur hanya bisa mengaduh ketika Akashi yang juga tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi semakin memonopoli tubuhnya.

"Ja..jangan…aakhh...ennhh..." Kini tubuhnya menggeliat. Kedua Iris baby bluenya memandangi Akashi yang tengah memasukkan dua jari kanannya ke dalam lubang ketat miliknya. Kuroko tidak bisa melawan, kedua tangannya yang diposisikan diatas kepala kini terikat kuat pada dasi dan tertahan oleh tekanan yang diberikan oleh sebelah tangan si surai scarlet. Membatasi semua pergerakan dan juga perlawanannya.

"Arrgghhh…!" Kuroko mengerang.

"Hn…apakah disini? Sulit juga menemukan sweet spotmu, Tetsuya…" Jelas Akashi sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua jarinya untuk menghantam sweet spot Kuroko. Membuat si empunya bergelinjang mendesah-desah.

"Akkhh…ahh…ahh…" Wajah Kuroko memerah hingga ketelinga. Tubuhnya tak bisa mengingkari rasa nikmat yang menjalar dan berpusat pada lubang analnya. Sementara itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum menikmati ekspresi menggairakan dari wajah orang yang sedang diperkosanya.

Setelah lima menit menghantamkan jari-jari panjang nan lentiknya ke sweet spot Kuroko, Akashi lalu menarik kedua jari tersebut. Terlihat jelas cairan pelumas yang berasal dari lubang ketat Kuroko telah membasahi kedua jari lentik tersebut.

"Hn…bersiaplah manis…." Akashi memposisikan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi di depan lubang pink Kuroko. Kedua Kaki Kuroko diangkat agak tinggi untuk mempermudah penis yang sudah mengelurkan cairan precum tersebut dalam mengakses lubang yang sangat menggemaskan itu, dan-

"Aarrrgghhhhh!" Tubuh Kuroko telonjak.

"Aarrrrgghhhhh! Sa...Sakit…" Kuroko mengeluh, ketika penis tegang tersebut mulai memasuki dirinya. Akashi hanya tersenyum, berkonsentrasi sepenuh hati. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga di hentakkannya penis keras tersebut ke dalam lubang anal Kuroko.

"AARGGGHHH!" Kuroko menjerit. Rasa sakit memenuhi kepalanya. Anusnya terasa dirobek berkat usaha penis Akashi yang memaksa untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Akkhh…aakhh…sakit…sakit…" Iris icy blue itu menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata, manakala penis Akashi mulai maju mundur dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Aduh…ahh…hentikan...! Hentikan…! Aahh…aduhh…" Rintihan Kuroko makin menjadi. Kini lubang sempitnya mengeluarkan cairan tipis berwarna merah.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali melakukannya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghentikan aksinya.

"I..iya…kumohon..hentikan...eenhh…sakit…perih..." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara yang terputus-putus menahan sakit yang teramat.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali, aku tidak tau kalau lubang sempitmu ini mampu membuatku lupa diri."

"Karenannya hentikan…hentikan…!"

"Tidak! Kau…aahh...kau sangat nikmat didalam sini...aakhh…aku rasa aku mulai gila sekarang..." Akashi menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini dengan tempo yang diperlambat dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang memegangi pinggul Kuroko, agar mangsa mungilnya tidak bisa menghindari sodokannya.

"Sakit…akhh…kubilang sakit..! Sakit..!" Kuroko memukul-mukul dada bidang Akashi menggunakan kedua tangan terikatnya yang telah lepas dari cengkraman Akashi. Membuat Akashi segera memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Ennhhh…eenhh…" Kuroko mendesah tertahan saat bibirnya dilumat oleh Akashi. Rasa sakitnya pada tubuh bagian bawah membuat Kuroko membuka mulutnya tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Memberikan kesempatan pada Akashi untuk memasukkan lidahnya demi menginvasi rongga mulut Kuroko yang hangat dan makin membuatnya semakin menggila.

Dihisapnya lidah Kuroko, kemudian ditarik. Membuat Kuroko terpejam menahan ngilu pada lidahnya. Secara refleks lidah Kuroko mulai mengikuti permainan lidah sang emperor eyes. Saling beradu dan saling memilin satu sama lain. Menukar kehangatan beserta saliva basah melalui rongga mulut yang hanya mampu menggemakan desahan-desahan erotis.

"Apa sakitnya mulai berkurang?" Akashi memastikan dan segera mendapatkan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

Sambil terrsenyum Akashi kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Memompa lubang berkerut berwarna merah muda dengan penisnya sembari menyesap kehangatan dari bibir pemuda bersurai baby blue yang entah sejak kapan mulai menikmati permainan ini tanpa sadar.

"Hah…hahh….hahh..." Nafas Kuroko menjadi tak teratur ketika Akashi melepaskan pagutannya, menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang kemudian terputus. Pikirannya menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Mungkin kepasrahan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Eerrgghh…" Kuroko mengerang, saat Akashi menggigit pundaknya. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan melingkar di pundak mulusnya. Kemudian dengan lihai, lidah Akashi menyapu pundak bekas gigitan tersebut. Naik dan terus naik hingga ke leher jenjang yang terpampang jelas. Membuat Koroko melemparkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan. Semakin lama semakin brutal, ketika tangan Akashi dengan lembut menyentuh dan meremas penis Kuroko yang menggelepar di atas perut.

"Be…berhenti…kumohon…aakhh..." Perkataan Kuroko terhenti akibat gigitan dileher mulusnya. Dapat dirasakan mulut Akashi saat ini sedang menyesap darah segar yang keluar dari bekas gigitan tersebut.

"Sakit…aduhh….aahh…"

Akashi berhenti sejenak, meninggalkan leher mulus yang terdapat bekas gigitannya. Kedua heterochromenya memandang penuh minat pada wajah seduktif bercampur peluh yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Ja...jangan gigit aku...hah…hah…hah...sa…sakit…" Jelas Kuroko dengan suara yang…aahh…sangat berat dan langsung membangkitkan hasrat sang seme yang kini tengah menggagahinya.

"Baiklah Tetsuya…karena aku sudah menggigitku, akan ku ijinkan kau menggigitku juga." Akashi tersenyum, ia membimbing kedua tangan Kuroko agar kembali berada di atas kepala Kuroko agar tidak menyulitkan setiap gerakan tubuhnya.

"Arrgghhh…" Tubuh Kuroko kembali terlonjak, ketika tiba-tiba Akashi menghentakkan penisnya secara tiba-tiba. Semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, membuat Akashi makin mabuk kepayang.

"Berhenti…ahh….berhenti…" Tubuh Kuroko bergerak maju mundur, terdorong dan tertarik akibat gerakan Penis Akashi yang sangat lapar akan dirinya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Tangan Akashi yang tadinya sempat terdiam kini mulai bergerak lagi mengurut-ngurut batang kejantanan Kuroko dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Membuat Kuroko mendesah-desah dan meremas-remas bantal yang dipakainya menggunakan kedua tangan yang masih terikat dasi.

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya…" Perintah Akashi.

"Ti..tidak mau…aakhh..."

"Panggil, atau aku akan lebih liar lagi." Jelas Akashi sambil menurunkan tempo permainannya.

"Akkhhh….Brengsek...aakhh…"

Akashi tersenyum. Dengan kasar penis yang hampir tercabut dari tight hole Kuroko dipaksa untuk melesak sekaligus.

"ARGGHHH!" Kuroko menjerit. Menahan ngilu dan sakit yang disertai sedikit kenikmatan yang melanda lubang bawahnya.

"Panggil namaku." Akashi berhenti sesaat dan kembali menarik penisnya perlahan.

"A..akashi…"

"AARGGHHH!" Kuroko kembali menjerit mendapati dirinya yang kembali disodok dengan kasar.

"Kau salah Tetsuya…" Jelas Akashi sambil menarik kejantanannya yang sempat masuk dengan kasar.

"Sei…Seijuuro…"

Jawaban Kuroko yang disertai dengan nafas putus-putusnya membuat Akashi menampakkan seulas senyum yang menawan.

"Kalungkan tanganmu." Perintah Akashi sambil menunduk kearah Kuroko.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kuroko kemudian mengalungkan tangannya yang masih terikat itu ke leher Akashi. Lalu dengan satu gerakan yang cepat Akashi menarik tubuh mungil Kuroko yang ada dibawahnya. Membuat posisi keduanya sama-sama terduduk.

"Mi..milikmu..."

"Ada apa dengan milikku, Tetsuya?"

"Ter…eenhh…terlalu dalam...eenhh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa…akan kubuat kau menikmatinya…" Akashi memegangi pinggang Kuroko. Mengarahkannya agar bergerak ke atas dan kebawah.

"Enhhh….ahh…ahhh…" Kuroko merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika lubangnya terisi penuh oleh penis keras Akashi yang kini sedang memangkunya. Semakin lama semakin terasa enak ketika kejantanan tersebut mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Akkhh…aaakkh…" Tanpa sadar Kuroko mendesah-desah keenakan. Menaik-turunkan tubuhnya tanpa dikomando lagi oleh kedua tangan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum puas. Tangan kanannya kini kembali menyentuh penis Kuroko yang sempat terabaikan. Membuat Kuroko melirik kearah miliknya sendiri yang tengah dimanjakan oleh gerakan halus genggaman tangan orang dibawahnya, keatas dan kebawah.

"Ennnhhh…Seijuuro…eenhhh..i..ini.." Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya. Pikirannya masih cukup waras untuk menahan mulutnya agar tidak menggumamkan kata enak ataupun nikmat pada orang yang sebenarnya tengah memperkosanya.

"Kenapa? Kau menikmatinya? Eenhh…" Tanya Akashi sambil menahan desahannya. Heterochromenya menatap lekat-lekat Aquamarine yang terlihat sayu.

"Shit! Kau membuatku benar-benar gila Tetsuya!" Akashi ikut menggerakkan penisnya. Menembus lubang ketat Kuroko. Ia sudah tidak peduli apakah Kuroko akan mencegahnya ataupun memukulnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan lagi logikanya kalau-kalau Kuroko berteriak kesakitan nantinya. Ia menginginkan, atau lebih tepatnya sangat-sangat menginginkan Kuroko saat ini. Memonopoli tubuh mungil yang berhias wajah dan suara seduktif untuk memuaskan hasrat yang semakin meledak-ledak.

"Argghh…akkhh…Seijuuro-kun…eenhh…" Tubuh Kuroko terlonjak-lonjak. Naik turun mengikuti irama Akashi yang semakin liar. Kepalanya mulai kosong. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah respon-respon atas kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya bertubi-tubi.

"Ennnhhh….aahh…ahhh…" Kuroko berjengit ketika Akashi memajukan kepala dan mengecup putingnya secara bergantian. Menghisap dan menggigit-gigit dengan penuh minat. Menciptakan suara kecupan yang berdecak-decak. Meninggalkan tanda merah yang saling bersambungan dan semakin lama semakin banyak.

"Sei…seijuuro…khun...eenhh...eenhh…" Kuroko hanya mampu mendesah, menikmati semua kenikmatan yang dirasakannya pada lubangnya, penisnya dan juga tubuhnya.

"Le..lebih cepat…akh…aarghh..." Kuroko ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Menuntun tubuhnya agar dapat beradu dengan tubuh si surai merah yang kini sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ku…kubilang...lebih cepat…hah..hah..ahh.." Pinta Kuroko dengan suara yang semakin berat. Menaikkan libido Akashi ke puncak yang tertinggi. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Akashi langsung mempercepat gerakan in outnya. Menghantam lubang sempit yang terasa sangat hangat berkali-kali. Menciptakan paduan suara yang sangat nikmat didengar ditelinganya. Ya…suara desahan keduanya yang bercampur menjadi satu disertai dengan suara hasil tumbukan kedua tubuh bagian bawah yang saling beradu mencari kenikmatan.

"Ak..aku..aku…eennhh…eennhh…" Kuroko menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin liar membuat sweet spotnya terhantam berkali-kali oleh kejantanah Akashi. Lalu-

"Arrgghhhhhhh….aargghh…..aakkhh…." Tubuh Kuroko melengkung kebelalakang. Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang kini membentuk kurva. Sangat indah dan semakin indah kala cairan kental berwarna putih kekuningan menyemprot deras dari ujung penis Kuroko. Membasahi perut six pack Akashi dan mengalir turun hingga ikut membasahi perut Kuroko.

Dengan segala upaya, Akashi mempertahankan tubuh Kuroko yang sudah melemas untuk kembali kepangkuannya dan memeluk dirinya. Dikerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyodok-nyodok lubang sempit kuroko yang kini berkedut kedut, meremas-remas lembut miliknya.

"aahh…aakkhh…" Akashi mendesah, semua fungsi otaknya hanya dikonsentrasikan pada kegiatannya dalam memaju mundurkan kejantanannya semakin liar akibat pergesekan lubang sempit yang semakin kuat meremas miliknya.

"Te…Tetsuya….eenggghh…" Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko tanpa pernah menghentikan gerakan in out dibawah sana. Hingga-

"Arrghhhh! Aaaaakhhhhh…..aaakkkhhhh…." Penis Akashi menyemburkan cairan spermanya yang kental ke dalam lubang sempit Kuroko berkali-kali hingga tidak ada cairan yang tersisa lagi.

"Ennhh.." Kuroko mengerang, merasakan cairan hangata yang memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dengan takut-takut di tatapnya wajah Akashi yang sudah semerah wajahnya dan berkeringat seperti dirinya.

Entah setan mana yang tiba-tiba lewat, hingga tanpa sadar Kuroko langsung mencium bibir Akashi. Melumatnya dan menghisapnya. Hal ini tentunya mendapatkan respon yang teramat positif dari si surai scarlet. Dengan lihai, dilesakkan lidahnya untuk saling beradu dengan lidah Kuroko. Saling memangut dan menari-nari dalam rongga yang saling menyatu. Menyisakan saliva yang keluar menuruni ujung bibir keduanya.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu sejak dulu, Tetsuya…" Ucap Akashi ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Kuroko hanya diam. Namun tubuhnya memberi respon dengan kembali mencium bibir Akashi yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Sambil tetap membiarkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat memeluk leher Akashi.

.

.

.

Akashi menyipitkan matanya ketika seberkas cahaya masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan meniupkan udara segar ke dalam apartemen tempat ia berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Taiga-nii-chan?" Akashi memandangi sesosok pemuda bersurai raven yang kini tengah duduk di piggiran jendela. Kemudian Akashi bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk. Sementara kedua telapak tangannya di tangkupkan ke kedua telinga pemuda bersurai baby blue yang masih sedang terbaring disampingnya, terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran… siapa orang yang benar-benar menarik perhatian adik tiriku ini, sampai-sampai membuatku harus terlibat dalam sebuah sandiwara picisan yang menurutku lumayan kejam." Kagami memandangi kedua insan yang masih berada diatas kasur dan bergelung dalam selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimanapun, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya yang kaya akan ekspresi." Jelas Akashi singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Kagami mulai mengintrogasi.

"Onii-chan...ada baiknya kau benahi dulu penampilanu. Bagaimanapun saat ini kau masih terlihat sebagai korban pembunuhan yang bermandikan darah. Akan sangat mengherankan jika kau masih bisa berkeliaran dengan luka seperti itu." Jelas Akashi sambil memperhatikan penampilan Kagami yang masih mengenakan setelan kantor berwarna hitam, dimana bagian punggung setelan tersebut tampak terobek benda tajam dan berlumuran noda yang tentunya sulit dihilangkan.

"Ah…tenang saja… aku akan berhati-hati mengenai hal ini." Kagami melepas setelan jas hitamnya. "Lagipula tusukan seperti kemarin tidak akan mampu membuatku mati secepat itu. Karena pada dasarnya…kita ini makhluk abadi bukan?!" Kagami menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari panjangnya. Saat itu pula angin bertiup dengan lembut membelai wajahnya. Menyapu seulas senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

Senyuman itu kemudian dibalas dengan senyum penuh arti oleh Akashi Seijuuro. Meninggalkan misteri yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko sama sekali.

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

Kali ini Mizuki lagi nyoba bikin fic dengan genre yang beda dari biasanya, Suspense n Crime –pikirin sendiri dimana letak menegangkan sama kriminalnya ya...khukhukhu- biar fic bikinan Mizuki isinya gak itu-itu melulu. Ennn…tapi kita lagi gak ngomongin Lemon yang hampir selalu ada di di fic Mizuki loohhhhh. Tapi beneran ya, bikin fic one shoot itu susahnya setengah mati…aku sampe acak-acak rambut berkali-kali sambil tetereakan dalam hati –Ngelirik jumlah kata. Untungnya ini fic gak berakhir dengan PWP –menurut aku.

T.T

Gomen, kalo memberi efek yang ehem ehem. Pokoknya Mizuki ucapin makasih untuk panitia challenge sama reader yang udah sudi ngebaca fic ber-Rate M+ ini… *Garuk-garuk kepala yang bebas ketombe sama kutu loncat.

Akhir kata…

Silahkan di review untuk masukan kedepannya.


End file.
